De clientes y engaños
by LaLa Do
Summary: Rubio y de ojos azules. Vaya, de esos no veían mucho por ahí. AU. SasuNaru.


**Naruto pertenece a M. Kishimoto.**  
Universo alterno. SasuNaru.

.

* * *

Sólo dos horas más y acabaría este sufrimiento. Usualmente no había esta desolación en la tienda pero le había tocado por primera vez un turno que le hacía sentirse como el único humano en la faz de la Tierra y por tanto ni siquiera había ropa mal puesta por clientes a la cual ir a doblar como si fuera lo mejor que le pudiese ocurrir.

Pero ¿no debería sentirse en el paraíso? De todas formas él no era el más aficionado al contacto con los demás de su especie.

Sí, claro, el paraíso...

En realidad esperaba que su reloj avanzara con mayor rapidez. Él seguía siendo el ser racional que necesitaba tener un mínimo de interacción humana diaria.

Entonces escuchó pasos y observó a dos chicos de su edad que entraban entre risas por algún chiste que alguno acababa de decir. Uno de ellos de pelo castaño tenía unos colmillos que le hacían parecer un perro; pero el otro era el que llamaba más la atención, quizá por que su risotada había durado por más tiempo.

Rubio y de ojos azules. Vaya, de esos no veían mucho por ahí.

Sin embargo no les dio una bienvenida mirándolos simplemente por si su aspecto de idiotas pasaba a un nivel más inquietante y tuviese que tomar medidas. Aunque esa idea se esfumó en pocos minutos.

Al principio ambos anduvieron juntos desdoblando camisetas —al menos Sasuke ya tenía algo para hacer luego—, pero luego cada uno empezó a ver por su lado.

El castaño se decidió por tres camisetas y ubicando en donde probárselas se dirigió hacia allá.

El otro sin embargo, ahora con un rostro más concentrado recorrió toda la sección hasta que agarró algo de alguna parte y se dirigió a la caja.

Y Sasuke en todo momento no había dejado de mirarlo. Eso hasta que bajó su mirada para observar la prenda sobre el mostrador sólo para tener que fruncir el ceño.

—¿En serio lo vas a comprar?

—¿Qué? —respondió el rubio con algo de indignación por la pregunta.

—Pregunté que si realmente comprarás esta camiseta.

A decir verdad Sasuke no sabía de a dónde había venido eso, pero no se detuvo en analizar sus acciones al sostener su mirada con la azul del cliente. Una mirada perfectamente cristalina que en segundos se llenó de desconfianza.

—¿Crees que no tengo el dinero para pagarlo? —preguntó el chico—. Mira…

—El color es horrible —le interrumpió Sasuke ahora más consciente de tener cierta extraña sensación por la cercanía del chico y sin creer posible que alguien tuviese tantas expresiones que ofrecer.

—Es mi color favorito —dijo el rubio con mala cara.

—Puedo ver eso… —respondió Sasuke al observar la también camiseta naranja que el otro tenía. En realidad no quería sonar petulante y en realidad no era tanto el color; era sólo que él podía imaginarse a su reciente cliente con algo mejor. En fin, en silencio tomó la prenda en sus manos para registrarla aunque se detuvo del todo antes de hacerlo—. ¿Estás seguro? —Y antes de que el rubio protestara de nuevo prosiguió: — ¿No quieres probártela? Es como dos tallas más grande para ti.

—Ese tipo de cosas no me importan —respondió con sinceridad el rubio, probablemente sintiéndose derrotado ante las preguntas del otro.

—Podrías verte más atractivo con una talla menor.

Entonces el rubio se sonrojó y por tal hecho la comisura de los labios de Sasuke se movió un poco hacia arriba. Era algo… lindo.

—No habían más tallas. —Con eso el cliente se rehusó a verlo a los ojos y se rascó la mejilla nervioso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sasuke tomando por sorpresa al otro.

—Naruto… —dijo despacio—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Naruto. Dame tu número —prácticamente ordenó Sasuke pasándole su móvil al otro y viéndolo entrar en confusión—. ¿Cuándo te puedo llamar?

—Ah, uh… ¿cualquier día?

—Te llamaré cuando llegue una camiseta de tu talla.

—Oh. Bien… —respondió su cliente y Sasuke supo que aquel aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

El otro chico, el castaño, apareció de repente pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Naruto y hablándole sobre una fiesta a la que deberían ir si querían ser alguien en la vida mientras le pasaba a Sasuke una sola camiseta a pagar. Finalizada la compra el castaño tomó la bolsa y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la salida.

Naruto sin embargo empezó a caminar hacia atrás con pasos más lentos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó abruptamente, casi como si acabara de tener una epifanía.

—Sasuke —respondió éste de inmediato.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza varias veces antes de dar la vuelta por completo y desaparecer de la tienda, sus hombros tensionados hasta el último momento.

* * *

Siendo hora ya de cerrar y un poco más animado a la hora de doblar camisetas —todo porque al menos pudo entretenerse un poco mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez el rostro de su rubio cliente— verificó que todo estuviera perfecto.

Como último paso entró a la pequeña bodega para cerciorase de que todo estuviera bien antes de echarle llave. Entonces sonrió cuando observó una caja con una sola solapa abierta que contenía varias camisetas naranjas de diferentes tallas, entre las que obviamente alguna le habría servido a Naruto si Sasuke se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de hacer su trabajo.

Pero vamos, ya se había dicho así mismo que no podía ser siempre ese sujeto asocial, ¿verdad? Aunque eso significara haber jugado un poquito sucio.

* * *

.

.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó a su amigo preguntarle observándole como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza—. ¿Viste algo raro?

Naruto entonces trató de espabilarse y acercándose a Kiba le pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Estoy bien. Aunque… ¿no sabes lo qué escuché por ahí sobre una chica y tú…? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

El otro chico de inmediato se puso rojo y balbuceó algo.

Y Naruto… bueno, Naruto pareció haber entendido en el justo momento en que puso un pie fuera de la tienda de ropa que, algo se lo decía, acababa de darle su número a un chico gay. Y realmente necesitaba ir a casa a pensar sobre ello.

.

* * *

Hola. Volví en forma de esto que espero les haya gustado. (Iba a ser uno de mis drabbles pero al final quedó un poquito más largo. Sólo un poquito, lo sé)


End file.
